The present invention relates to a cable connecting structure of serial bus connector, and more particularly to a cable connecting structure of serial bus connector, which can be assembled without any specific tool.
FIGS. 1-1B show a conventional cable connecting structure of serial bus connector, including a main body 100 and multiple contacts 200. The main body 100 has a front section formed with a coupling seat 101 disposed with multiple guide channels 102. The main body 100 is formed with multiple through holes 103 respectively corresponding to the guide channels 102, whereby the contacts 200 can be inserted into the through holes 103 with their front conductive coupling sections 201 exposed and received in the guide channels 102 of the coupling seat 101 in a bridge pattern. Each contact 200 has a rear securing section 202 formed with ratchets 203 on two sides for engaging with the wall of the through hole 103 so as to secure the contact 200 therein. After the contacts 200 are assembled with the main body 100, a metal frame body 400 is fitted around the main body 100 and the rear section of the metal frame body 400 is coated with an insulative plastic layer 401 as shown in FIG. 1B to form a serial bus connector. Several shortcomings exist in the above arrangement as follows:
1. When assembled, a specifically designed tool must be used to insert the contacts 200 into the main body 100 with the ratchets 203 hooked in the through holes 103. Therefore, each production line necessitates an expensive tool for production. This increases the manufacturing cost of the connector. PA1 2. Each contact has a cable connecting end 204 exposed outside the main body 100 very near the through hole 103, so that the high temperature generated during soldering of the cable 300 often melts and deforms the wall 103' of the through hole 103 near the securing section 203 of the contact 200 as shown in FIG. 1A. As a result, the ratchets 203 often fail to tightly engage with the wall of the through hole 103. Therefore, the contact 200 will slip back and forth to form a defective product. PA1 3. The main body 100 has a rear vertical end face and the cable connecting end 204 of the contact and the cable 300 soldered therewith protrude from the vertical end face as a cantilever without being securely supported and enclosed. Therefore, during the successive working procedure, the contact and cable are apt to be pulled and torn apart. PA1 4. The cables 300 soldered with the contacts are not isolated from each other by any insulative body so that the adjacent cables 300 are very easy to touch each other to cause a short circuit. PA1 5. In the injection operation of the insulative layer 401 for coating the rear section of the metal frame body 400 as shown in FIG. 1B, because the contact 200 is not designed with any plastic stopper means, the molten insulative plastic tends to flow through the clearance 104 between the contact 200 and the wall of the through hole 103 onto the conductive coupling section 201 of the contact. This will affect the conduction efficiency of the contact to form a defective product. PA1 1. The contacts can be assembled with the main body of the serial bus connector without using any specific tool so that the equipment cost is reduced. PA1 2. The main body is easily detachably associated with a cover member directly by latching so as to enclose and protect the cable connecting end of the contact and the cable soldered therewith from being torn apart. In addition, it becomes easier to maintain or repair the contact and cable. PA1 3. The contact and the cover member are disposed with double plastic stopper designs for sealing the through hole of the main body. Therefore, in the injection operation of the molten insulative plastic material for coating the metal frame body, the insulative plastic material is prevented from flowing toward the conductive coupling section of the contact, so that a good efficiency of electrical conduction can be maintained.